robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Terminator 2/Minibot
The X-Terminator 2 Minibot was one of several Minibots released as merchandise. It was based on the robot's Series 4 appearance, made noticeable by the dual aerials, flat top and front scoop. Features This minibot is somewhat accurate to this edition of X-Terminator 2, though there are some differences which can be seen below. Like many other first generation minibot toys, X-Terminator 2 does not feature any moving weaponry. The toy instead includes a static replica of the Series 4 machine's interchangeable lifting arm, which was used in the show during their heat final victory over Behemoth and semi-final loss to Wild Thing. Interestingly however this configuration was not the most common set-up on the real robot, and the lifting arm was not an interchangeable option on the pullback toy. The lifting arm is also oversized when compared to the real robot, and as it curls upwards this makes it difficult for the weapon to get underneath other toys during play. This is not helped by the front scoop not being flush to the ground. While the srimechs on the side are moulded into the bodywork, these are simply aesthetic and do not prevent the toy from being beached on its side. Releases As part of the original wave of minibot toys, the X-Terminator 2 minibot was originally released in a two-pack alongside Sir Killalot and Chaos 2, as well as in a two-pack with Sgt. Bash. X-Terminator 2 was also sold with the same minibots in Australia in 2002. The toys themselves were identical, however the packaging was noticeably less detailed. X-Terminator 2 was one of the few first-wave minibots to never be included in a five-pack release. Differences to the real robot The decals on this toy are somewhat accurate to the real machine, however some are misplaced. For example, the round X-Terminator logo should overlap into the top panel and slanted front, but is simply a side decal on this toy. Also, the text to the right of the weapon is positioned considerably higher on this toy than on the real robot. Unlike in real life, it is also not outlined in black and therefore is less prominent. Other details such as line artwork across the surface of the machine, and an ape-like hand on the back end, were also not included on the minibot despite being present on the pullback toy. The lifting weapon of the real robot was considerably spindlier and less bulky than it appears on the toy, also having much a much smaller pair of lifting blades. The lifter also curves upwards at the front of the toy, when it ran flush with the arena floor on the competitor robot. Trivia *Whereas the lifting arm is based on the adaptations that were made to X-Terminator 2's weapon for its semi-final fight against Wild Thing, the rollbar that was also implemented is not present on this minibot toy. *X-Terminator 2 was the only competitor robot to be released as a Wave 1 minibot without finishing first or second place in a past or future Robot Wars championship. *The X-Terminator 2 Minibot including the robot's number "2" in the product title is consistent with other toys in the same wave such as Chaos 2, but would later be inconsistent with other future releases such as Firestorm, and Dominator and Plunderbird, which lacked the numbers in the robots' names. Category:Minibots Category:Competitor Minibots